Lesson Time!
by PunkRockBroham
Summary: After talking to Marceline, Finn starts having doubts about Princess Bubblegums feelings toward him...And a certain someone joins in this drama bomb...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Dere! This is going to be my second fic im pretty excited and nervous for this one. I dont have the story finished yet in my head so thats going to keep me paranoid until I actually finish it. Im experimenting a lot with this fic. This is my first chapter fic and I think (not sure yet) that I will switch to different peoples perspectives later in the story.**

**This was going to be a strict marcelinexfinnn story but a certain someone comes in and messes that up. But I like how its turning out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 ~ Dirty Dreams and A Heart Broken Theme<p>

Finn was chilling in his tree house with Jake playing a game that resembled a Mario esque game on BMO. "The Goomba, man! Its always the Goomba!" Jaked moaned as his character fell off the screen starting back at the begining of the stage again, just to experience the same fate for another 50 lives.

"Bro, you're really booty at this game." Finn said laughing. The phone started to ring, it was becoming a frequent annoyance in the tree house for the last week. Finn picked it up.

"Yo."

"Hey Finn I got a little problem I need help with. You think you could help me?"

"Anything for you Peebels." Finn hangs up.

"What did bubblegum want dude?" Jake said, still not making any progress.

"I don't know, it doesn't sound like serious biz, probably more house work."

"She's been calling you a lot lately, don't you think?" nudging Finns shoulder with a smug grin on his face.

"It's not like that Jake, she just has a lot of castle maintenance junk she wants me to do." Finn said, blushing.

"Heh I got to come with you sometime to see what you're really doing."

"It's just house work!" Finn said, getting annoyed at Jakes persistence.

"Whatever you say dude, but I don't want to see any candy babies running around the tree house in 8 months."

"Dude!"

Jake started to laugh as he opened the door. "Well I gotta a date dude, check ya later."

"Bye!" Finn said, tossing a pillow at the door, just missing Jakes face. Finn got dressed and made his way to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

><p>Finn walked up to princess and said. "You called?"<p>

"Oh there you are Finn! I need you to repaint the whole castle."

"WHAT!"

"Well the sugar coating is starting to chip and looks pretty ugly ."

"You know how long that's gonna take!"

"I'm sure you can get the job done hero." Pb said as she kissed Finn on the cheek, Finn blushed.

"I won't disappoint you princess!" Finn said, giving a fake little chuckle untill Princess Bubblegum left the room, Finn sighed "This is gonna take forever!" Finn started working on the new coat of sugar and time starts flying by, before Finn knows it, it's night time and he hasn't even recoated a quarter of the castle. "Cram this!" Finn said, while wiping the sweat from his forehead. Right at that moment Marceline flies behind him.

"Oh hey Finn." Marceline said, flying upside down, hair going everywhere.

"Hey Marci."

"Isn't it a little late for one of your weekly attempts to get inside Bonnibelles dress?"

"What! Noo!"

"It's not too late? Right, right it's easier when she's asleep."

"I'm just redoing the walls!" Finn said, while his face was turning multiple shades of red.

"I know exactly what you're doing Finn, you know she's just using you right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't bullshit me Finn." Marceline said smiling. "You only doing her task so you can please her. Shes totally got you under her spell, a little kiss here, a little hug there, and she's in complete control over you."

"That's not true!"

"Oh really? Ok Romeo, whatever you say. If you really don't believe me ask Bonnie if she like likes you."

"What will that prove?"

"That Bonnie's a tease, she's only doing it so she can get free stuff from you."

"Well what if she is!" Finn said angrily, obviously getting fed up with Marcelines comments.

"I'm just trying to help you out here Finn. Bonnie's not your type anyway."

"Why do care so much about me liking Peebles anyway?"

"You're so clueless! Are you seriously this bad with girls?" Marceline said, laughing. "Just do what I told you Finn." Marceline said, as she kissed Finns cheek. "And that's an order." She said, as she flew away.

Finn returned to the tree house exhausted. He went straight to bed but he couldn't sleep, Marceline's comments were bugging him.

*_Is pb really using me? Is she just flirting so I do things for her? What did she mean when she said Peebles wasn't my type? How would she know? I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask would it? I've been trying to ask her if she really likes me for a while now... It's decided, I'm going to ask her tomorrow._*

With Finns mind made up, he drifted off to sleep, right after having an exotic nightmare with cow lady's utter and Lumpy Space Princess.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

"Dude I swear her utter winked at me."

"Please don't go into any more detail about your nightmares Finn. Did you finish that castle thing yesterday?" Jake said, sipping his cup of coffee at the dinner table.

"Nah, Marceline distracted me with her question junk. I swear every time I talk to that girl she makes me think hardcore about stuff."

"Like what?"

"Oh...uh...Nothing."

"Come on dude! You know I'm all about gossip like your all about justice."

"Its personal biz dude."

"Fine! But keep this is mind Finn..." he stretched over to Finn really close to whisper in his ear. "The walls have eyes." Jake stretched himself outside, laughing to himself.

"Isnt it suppose to be the walls have ears?"

"I dont know is it!" Jake said, giving a creepy little smile.

"Jake your such a creep, you know that right"

"Were all a little creepy on the inside dude." Jake yelled from downstairs.

Finn thought about his nightmare from last night. "Heh true dat brudah." laughing to himself. Finn got himself dressed and headed back to the Candy Kingdom to ask Peebles what her true feelings were for him.

* * *

><p>Finn walked to the front gates of the castle spotting princess not far from the lobby room. Finn approached Pb "Oh hey there Finn, did you finish recoating the castle yesterday? I haven't got a chance to look yet."<p>

"Uh no princess, I actually have to talk to you about something."

"About what Finn?"

"Well it's like private junk, can we talk somewhere more...hidden, specifically a room without any walls." Finn was looking around for Jake seeing if he was eavesdropping on the coversation.

"Umm how about the meditation balcony...I'll lock the door I guess." Pb's face looking puzzled.

"Yeah that's perfect! Let's go." The two of them walk up all the way to the top of the castle to her bed room and they both headed out to the balcony. Both of them sit down criss cross applesauce (xD) right next to each other.

"What do you want to talk about Finn?" Pb said, tilting her head.

"Uh...Peebles I was uh...wondering if you or uh...ever thought of uh..."

"Spit it out Finn."

Finn took a deep breath. "Peebles do you like me?"

"Of course I like you Finn."

"No not like that...Do you _really_ like me?"

"Finn... you know I don't like you that way. I mean there was that time when I was 13, but thats all over now. You just need to get over it, you silly boy."

"So if you don't like me, am I just your play thing?" Finn said coldly.

"Of course not Finn..."

"THEN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FLIRT WITH ME IF YOU DONT EVEN LIKE ME!"

"Finn I..."

"Marceline was right about you using me like a sack of potatoes!"

"Finn wait!" But Finn was already gone. "Marceline, what the hell did you put in that boys head!"Pb said as she chased after Finn.

It was turning dark now the sun setting creating a beautiful sunset. Finn ran back as fast as he could to the tree house, tears running down his face. (Today was the yearly time shift where time shifted from morning to night in the time of one conversation. Lame excuse,right?). Finn busted through the door of the tree house and went to the room where Marceline kissed him on the cheek when he was trying to get a date for movie night. Finn always liked the room because of that. Finn was climbing up the ladder when to his surprise Marceline was right there eating the red off a strawberry. "Marceline! What are doing here?"

"No hello? That's very polite Finn." Marceline said, as sarcastic as ever.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"You mad bro? Your so cute when you're mad." Marceline said laughing, slapping Finns cheeks back and forth. Finn couldn't believe it... He was being trolled upon.

Finn took a deep breath. "Sorry Marceline for yelling, I'm just a little down in the dumps right now."

"Wait did you ask her?" Finn nodded sadly. "Wow I didn't think you actually had the guts to do it. I could of told that would of happened, Bonnies a flirt."

"Peebles is a flirt! Then what are you! You kiss me on the cheek all the time."

"Heh the puzzle pieces are all there Finn, you just got to put them together." She said, smiling. Finn just sat there for a moment and then it all became clear to him, he had no idea what he was trying to figure out. "Really? You can't figure it out?" Marceline said.

"No..."

"Heh I guess I have to show you." She said, as she leaned toward Finn. Finns face was turning a bright red. Before Marceline could kiss the young hero, the voice of a familiar princess sent Finn to his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>The title will make sence in the next chapter :D<strong>

**Thank You Time!**

**Heres all the the people that reviewed my last fic. You Guys are Awesome!**

**Beileve-It-Or-Not**

**Pengirl100and2**

**Xone (Visitor)**

**Neverthrive**

**and some visitor that didnt put a name up who got the reference to nintendocaprisun, you know who you are :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy short chapter Batman!**

**I went from a 2000 word chap to a not even 600 word chap. O well it had to be done, it would of been weird if I kept going. I felt like this chapter was kinda weak :( but it moved the plot along so whatevs.**

**Please review, it makes me happy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2~ Boom<p>

"Finn I'm really sorry, can we just talk?" Pb yelled, from the bottom of the tree house.

"Oh hey Bonnibelle, when you're done cockblocking we should defs hang out, maybe have a tea party?" Marceline said, sarcastically from the window.

Finn walked down and went outside to see Bubblegum, with Marceline floating behind him. Pb blurted out, "Cockblocking! Did you lie to Finn about me just so you could be with him?"

"Ahh but they weren't lies, were they Bonnie?"

Pb ignored the question. "You know what I think Marceline, I think your jelly that Finn likes me and not your old... Butt!"

"Heh you're such a saint, its cute. But Bonnie, Dont take that tone up with me again, pinks a shade of red you know. It would be unfortunate if you had a little accident." Marceline said, flashing her fangs.

Finn finally decided to speak. "Pb you came to talk to me, not with Marci."

"I'm sorry, but I cant talk to while that animal is here."

"Whatever you have to tell me you can tell Marci."

Marceline stuck her tongue out which spelled out to Pb that she was not going anywhere.

"Fine... Finn what I was trying to say..."

"Yo Finn!" Jake said, booking it over to Finns location.

"Hey Jake! I was wondering where you were at."

"Yeah I was stretched under the balcony listening to every word you were saying. Listen brudah, I gotta talk to you."

"No Jake, let me finish what I gotta say, I keep getting interrupted, anyway Finn as I was say..."

"Moooo." Marceline said trying to hide a giggle.

"Marceline! I'm this close from sending the royal candy guard after you!"

"Ooo I'm scared, what can they do? Give me diabetes?"

"Can vampires even get diabetes?" Jake said scratching his head.

"Enough! I'm going to the castle Finn if..."

"Uh uh uh you can't leave yet the fun is just about to begin" Everyone looked around trying to find out were the voice came from. Marceline was trying to hold in her laughter. Finn realized that Pb got interrupted and guessed that's what Marci was laughing at. Finn thought it was pretty funny too. But anyways Finn heard the voice before but he couldn't put his tongue on it. "Oh come on good doer, you must remember me."

"Show yourself!"

"If you insist hero. It's magicmannnn!" He said, fireworks bursting in every direction.

"What do you want magic man!"

"Isn't it obvious, it's time for another lesson!"

"Ooo ooo, can I be turned into a foot this time" Jake said excitedly.

"All you good doers need to be taught a lesson!"

"Hey, I'm far from a good doer, I'm evil, a half demon." Marceline said, almost nonchalantly.

"You don't seem all that bad being friends with a hero like Finn...very good friends."

"Shut up!"

"Heh just as fiesty as I remember. Well I'd love to catch up with all of you but class is in session, let the lesson begin!" Magic man clapped his hands an explosion of dust consumed everyone around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me the 3rd chapter will be so much better and longer. <strong>

**Thanks for reading... (Wants to say so much more but doesnt know how to word it.) :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating, school's kinda draining all my brain power and energy :/**

**Remember when I said this would be longer...well im a liar :3 Since I havent updated in what, 5 days? I decided to split up chapter 3, finn perspective first and Marcie and the gang next chapter because im not finished with the whole Marcie, Jake, and Pb thing. (originally I was gonna combine the 2.)**

**Thanks to all the lovely reviewers so far, you make me smile :D**

**This is when the big drama bomb happens, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3~Drama Bomb<p>

Finn perspective:

Ugh what happened? I picked myself up off the ground. "Jake? Peebles? Marceline?" I screamed. There was no answer. I looked at the ground, I was standing on sand which reminded me of my conquered fear of the ocean. How did I get here? I squinted out into the distance, nothing. The sun was beaming down hard making me start to sweat. I always hated sweat it gave me more stank then I needed. I turned myself around, more nothing. Where was this place? It was quiet and empty. I just remembered that magic man sent me here. "Magic man show yourself!" I screamed, hoping to get a response, to my surprise I heard magicmans annoying chuckle.

"You know how this works hero, figure out the lesson and I'll set you free."

"How am I supposed to figure out your lesson when im in the middle of the nowhere?"

"Patience, turn around." I turned around knowing there's nothing there when all of sudden there's a sign and  
>three different paths in front of me.<p>

"What the flip! That wasn't there before!"

"Heh, this is my world hero. My world, my rules, I suggest you read the sign, Samaritan." I walked over to sign just realizing that I was talking to no one, magic man was nowhere in sight.

"Where are you anyway?" I said steadily walking to the sign.

"You ask too many questions, it's not important where I am, just read the sign!" This was the first  
>time I ever heard annoyance in magicmans voice, normally I would egg him on but seeing as there was nothing else to do I followed his advice. As I approached the sign I saw that there were only three words on it. Jake, with an arrow pointing left, Bubblegum pointing straight, and Marceline pointing right.<p>

"What is this gribigrab?"

"There's 3 paths correct?"

"Ya?"

"Each path leads you to one of your loved ones. I locked them up tight, you're gonna have to save them hero."

"Wait I don't love any of them I mean I like them but I don't love them, that's just gross!" _I did love them, its just I hate that word. Im not even sure what love means exactly. It just makes feel all queasy inside._

"Heh the sooner you face facts hero the sooner you will get the lesson. Now you can choose only one of these paths."

"Why?"

"Because the two people that you dont choose will perish."

"Wait! What! Like die!"

"Heh yup, well I gotta attend to your friends, I'll leave you to make up your mind."

"This is crap! What am I supposed to do!" I screamed, wishing the magicman would answer back."Magicman!" I just collapsed to the ground thinking. Theres got to be a way around this, but nothing came. Save one life, Kill two more, thats really righteous Finn...I felt a tear run down my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first time writing in someones perspective so sorry if anything looks weird.<strong>

**Just for the record Im never putting up a story again before I finish it. Its so nerve racking not having a story completed. I mean I have a basic idea how the rest of the story is gonna go, but its all subject to change and its not written out so...rwar**

**Anyways thanks for reading! Next time we will see what the rest of the gang is up too :D Again sorry for not updating quickly. :#**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright super long authors note go!**

**Well i've been having computer problems since last week so updating is going to be really slow until I get a new computer. This chapter is really rushed because today was the only time I really got to work on it. I drove for the first time this week, our school almost blew up, girl shenanigans... alot of stuff happened this week so Im really tired and Im surprized I got this uploaded. Once I finish typing Im taking a nap. zzzzz**

****(Theres probably going to be alot more grammar errors than normal so ya..)****

**Well that wasnt very long...well anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4~Dominoes<p>

**Jakes pov:**

"Ugggh!" I rubbed my head feeling a bump. I flattened it out using my powers but it made my head feel weird so I unflattened it. I walked forward slamming my head on something. "Ouch!" I waved my arms in front of me feeling a wall of somesort. "What is this? Where am I?" I said, feeling another bump forming on my head. "Why am I not a foot!" I moaned.

"Hello Jake."

I looked around, there was nothing in sight. "Magicman, where are you!"

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're trapped, I put you in an unbreakable cube of uhh... impentrableness."

"Unbreakable? I bet!" I expanded myself into a big ball, feeling my fat fill every corner of the cube.

"You're gonna hurt yourself."

My face started to turn red as I tryed my hardest to break the cube. I started to hear a crack form. Its working, I might be able to get out of this thing.

"Uh oh, uh you can be a foot now."

I felt myself shrink inside the cube, my legs went inside my body. I turned into a foot, I cant belive it!...Wait why did I want to be a foot again? I tryed stretching but I couldnt, he took away my powers. "Wait, what did you do to Finn and the others." I said, feeling defeated.

"The human is fine, but the others might become disposable very shortly."

"Disposable? What are you talking about?"

"I trapped the other ones too, Finn has to choose one of you. The two he doesn't pick, I kill. Here I'll give you this orb, it will show you what path Finn takes, yours is on the left Jake, Marcelines on the right and the princess is in the middle."

The orb rolled right in front of my cube, I saw Finn sitting there, face dug into his knees. He must be thinking hard...

"So Jake, how well do you think you know Finn?"

"He's like a brother to me, what ever choice he makes im sure it will be a righteous one!"

"Even hero's can't be righteous all the time, trust me I know this better then anyone else. Well tata, I gotta talk to the other disposables."

Magicman started laughing after that last sentence, it made me feel uneasy. Finn was going to pick me right...right?

**Princess Bubblegums pov:**

"Putain!" I said, rubbing my head. I had dirt all over my dress. _Very lady like_. I got up and wiped off my dress with my hands. I gasped as I saw a giant pit in front of me, I did a 360, the pit was surrounding me. I looked down, I was standing on the only piece of land in sight.

"Hello Princess."

"Magicman! What do you want this time?"

"It has nothing to do with you this time princess. The world doesnt always revolve around you, you know. Im teaching a new lesson."

"Who are you teaching the lesson too?"

"The human boy."

"Then why did you capture me?"

"Because you're a variable in this equation, I need you to sovle it but you're not as important as the final answer and I didnt just capture you I nabbed the other ones as well."

"So you need me for Finn to understand his lesson?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well part of Finn's lesson is he has to choose a path each leading to one of his friends, you, the dog, and the vampire. The two people he doesnt choose will die. So princess, will your knight it shining armor come and rescue you this time?

My heart sank, the fight we had at the balcony came rushing back into my head. "_Am I just your play thing?"_ the words kept ringing in my head. Finns always rescued me before but after the fight I left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I'll let you dwell on that, I have to attend to one more person. But before I go here take this orb, it will show you what path Finn takes. You're in the middle princess, the dog on the left, and the vampire girl on the right.

The orb popped up from the ground, showing Finn waalking back and forth.

"Wait! How is Finn going to rescue me when I dont see a road. Theres no way he could get to me."

"Your point?"

And with that Magicman started to laugh as his voice trailed off further and further. Does magicman already know who Finns going to pick? Is he just messing with me? "Save me one more time hero." I said aloud hoping Finn would hear me.

**Marceline's pov:**

I woke up, noticing my skin wasn't burning. That's good, it's still night. Wait a minute, what am I sitting on? Sand? I sifted my hand in the sand to reassure myself that I wasnt being stupid. Yup its sand alright. I rubbed my eyes seeing that the darkness only streched out so far. Curious I looked up seeing what caused the shadow. A big tree loomed above me. It almost looked liked Finns tree except there was no junk protruding out of it.

"Hello Vampire girl."

"Whats up." I said not giving much intrest even though I knew damn well whos voice it was.

"Now I could lie and say that im going to kill you but im going to be honest here there's no tricking you, you're a smart girl."

"True...go on."

"I told the others that Finn had to choose one path the two he didnt pick will die. But you know im not that heartless...I mean I can be but seeing as you know all of them I couldnt let you lose more family, you're my friend."

"Thats awfully kind but I wouldnt call us friends more like acquaintances."

"Fair enough."

"So im guessing your teaching Finn a lesson, what is it?"

"Whats the fun in spoiling it? Here take this orb your path is on the right, Jake is on the left, and the princess is in the middle."

"Thats pretty evil tricking Finn and the others, I like it." I said, juggaling the orb in my hand.

"I thought you would."

"But I dont need this orb I already know who Finns going to pick. Probably Jake they have been bro's since Finns childhood."

"Well I could care less who he picks because it doesnt affect the lesson. Keep the orb anyway, now that all the dominoes are in place its time to watch them fall."

"I hope its as good as the lesson you taught me all those years ago."

"Heh, we'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>So magicman isnt really going to kill them, I bet you didnt see that one coming...HURRR DURRR xD<strong>

**Btw i dont know if I used putain correctly I dont speak German...apparently it means son of a b*tch but I dont know.**


End file.
